College Love
by Kanamelover01
Summary: This is my first fanfiction so please no flames and leave good reviews what would happen if the characters of dragonaut met the characters of Rosario vampire. There will be some lemons in it so please bear with me.
1. New Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Dragonaut or Rosario Vampire

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

'URA-CHAN speaking'

Chapter 1: New Friends

Jin and Toa are walking down the road to go to college, where they do not charge you anything to attend.

"Isn't it great that we received this letter in the mail?" Toa asked.

"Yea but, I am a little worried," Jin stated.

"Why are you worried Jin?" Toa asked with a concerned look on her face.

'Why am I worried all of a sudden, I love her and she loves me so why am I worried?' Jin thought.

Jin thought that he saw a young woman with a young man, 'Young love' Jin thought when he suddenly seen the young man thrown to the ground by an unseen force when another young man walked out of nowhere and laughed.

"Stay away Saizo," the young man yelled only to be hit again in the face.

The young woman tried to run to the young man's side when Saizo wrapped his tongue around her and threw her against a tree.

Jin stopped suddenly causing Toa to bump into him.

"Sorry about that, why did you stop?" Toa asked looking up at Jin, that is when she seen Jin was shaking and his hands where balled into fist, "Jin what's wrong?"

"That man down there is harassing that young woman, wait here Toa I will be right back," Jin told her as he started to walk away but was stopped by Toa holding onto his arm, "Don't worry I am stronger then you think plus I can't stand to see a man treat a woman like she is nothing more than a snack," Jin assured her as he kissed her.

Jin could feel her grip loosen under the kiss and he used this advantage to slip out of her arms and run down to help before she could stop him again.

"Why does he always do that" Toa mused to herself.

"I got you now Moka," Saizo laughed as he raised his hand to smack her but he felt an overwhelming power grab his hand, he looked back to see a strange man standing behind him holding his arm, "Who are you and how did you sneak up behind me like that?" Saizo all but gave Jin a shower.

"Dude say it don't spray it I already had my shower this morning I don't want a spit shower," Jin joked as he heard the girl giggle and noticed the young man she was with was knocked out cold, 'I hope he is alright' Jin thought to himself when he felt the man he was holding back start shaking with anger.

"Do you think you are a wise joke man or something like that," Saizo questioned, "or are you just a dumb retard?"

"Dude are you still in middle school or something because some of the things that you are saying don't even make sense," Jin said ignoring the anger in the man's face Jin was caught off guard by a fist that had connected with his face, which made him stumble back a few feet.

'This guy is no joke guess I can't hold back with him can I?' Jin thought to himself.

"Now where were we before 'Mr. Ladies' Man' stepped in?" Saizo drooled.

'I don't think so you really are a dumb man' Moka heard in her head, 'Who is that?' She question while struggling.

"Who is that?' The voice questioned back.

'I am Moka Akashiya, now I demand who is this?' She answered.

'Are you being harassed by an ugly retard right now?' The voice answered back.

'Yes' was all she could answer.

'O well in that case look over his left shoulder' the voice chuckled out.

Moka did as the voice said and looked over Saizo's shoulder and raised a brow as she seen the man that ran to her rescue standing there with a big smirk on his face.

'Are you going to just stand there or are you going to get this freak off of me?' She mentally screamed at him.

'Right, the name is Jin by the way' Jin stated before going to work.

"Alright sir I insist that you take you "tongue" off of Miss Moka before you get really hurt," Jin said in a nice calm voice while getting angrier as Saizo just laughed at him.

"Jin don't over do it again we just got to this town," Toa stated as she floated down beside Jin.

"TOA you know that you are not supposed to use your powers out in public," Jin hastily stated only to receive a glare from Toa as she pointed to Jin's arm he looked down and saw that a bluish gold aurora engulfed his hand, "O sorry".

"What are you people, humans are not supposed to be able to fly and have powers like you do," Saizo said terrified.

'Are you a dragon by any chance?' Moka mentally asked Jin but received her answer when Jin physically stiffened and started sweating a lot.

'How did you know?' He asked back.

'There are wings sprouting out of your back,' Moka stated.

Jin took a glance back and yelped when he noticed and hastily made them return, 'I hope Toa didn't notice,' Jin mentally stated.

'Too late' Moka added.

Jin stiffened again as he slowly looked at Toa to notice that her right eyebrow was twitching and an pink aurora engulfed the entire area as Toa smiled up at Jin but he knew what that smile meant.

"You are the one that I will take instead of Moka," Saizo said as he took off running at Toa behind her back.

"I don't think so," Jin yelled as he also took off running at Saizo as Toa looked at Jin with a confused look on her face.

"Jin what are you talking about," she managed to say before she saw Saizo right in front of her with his tongue sticking out of his mouth.

"You are mine now-" Saizo couldn't finish as he was thrown to the ground his head under Jin's foot.

"Like I said I don't think so Toa is nobody else's but mine," Jin said as he stood there about to crush Saizo's head.

Toa saw how angry he was and decided that she had to stop him so she walked up to Jin and kissed him on the lips and Jin eased up on Saizo some not enough for him to get up bet enough so that he wouldn't get his head crushed.

"Sorry Toa I almost lost myself again didn't I?" Jin asked her and she nodded to him as he took her hand in his.

Jin glared down to Saizo and said "as for you the police would like to have you in their cells," Jin said as he raised his fist to knock him out.

"Why would I be arrested?" Saizo asked quickly.

"Let see attempted murder and rape," Jin said as he punched Saizo in the face and knocked him out.

'Wait right here with him and we will be right back' Jin mentally told Moka as he lifted Saizo and he and Toa both took off towards the police station and left him there with a note saying here is an attempted murderer and rapist if you need someone to testify go to apartment 222 in town at the tiger liaison apartments.

"I wonder where those two are from," Moka said to no one in particular.

"Who are you talking about Moka?" The young man asked as he slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Moka as he tried to smile.

"Tsukune!" Moka almost screamed in surprise as she jumped and knocked Tsukune out of her lap.

"Ow that hurt," Tsukune groaned as he sat up and rubbed his bottom as he sat up.

"Sorry Tsukune you just surprised me is all," Moka apologized as she played with Tsukune's hair.

"It is okay my love," Tsukune said and Moka looked at him with a sparkle in her eye.

"What did you say?" Moka asked.

"I meant to say I love you Moka" Tsukune said and Moka had tears in her eyes as he quickly said "I'm sorry Moka I didn't mean to make yo-" Tsukune started to say as he was stopped by Moka putting her lips on his.

Moka moaned into the kiss as she started to push her tongue against his lips and he was about to give her access when they heard "Well isn't this a beautiful sight Toa?"

Both Moka and Tsukune jumped and turned around as they also heard "Yes it is isn't it Jin and maybe you will learn some manners in the future after this," "What are you talking about-" THWACK! "That is what you were talking about.""Uh-huh"

"O hey Jin, Toa you weren't gone long," 'Did you two fly?' Moka asked.

'Yes we did thanks for not asking out loud,' Jin mentally said.

"Who are you and how do you know us?" Tsukune asks as he tries to get into a defensive stance.

"So Tsukune is your name huh, well it is nice to meet you my name is Jin and this is my girlfriend Toa," Jin introduced.

"O so where did Saizo go?" Tsukune asked as he shook their hands.

"Well my boyfriend here knocked him out and introduced him to his new home in a 6X5 cell at the town jail," Toa said while her face turned red as she said the 'boyfriend' part.

"Toa why are you so red?" Jin asked as he placed his hand into her hand.

"I am not used to saying the word boyfriend in public," Toa admitted as she started blushing again.

"What don't you love me Toa?" Jin asked with a little bit of play in his voice that only Moka and Tsukune could pick up on and they started snickering as the seen Toa get red with anger.

"What do you mean by that Jin you know that I love you more than anything in the world," Toa said with a little bit of lust in her voice that again only Moka and Tsukune could only pick up and Moka made sure to let Jin know.

'Not to pry but do you ever please Toa?' Moka mentally asked Jin which caused to blush a deep red as he heard her.

'Not really why?' Jin nervously asked.

'Well it is pretty obvious that she is full of lust and she is really horny, just look in her eyes' Moka stated rather bluntly.

'Ok but do you have to put it so bluntly, right' Jin stated and finished as he saw Moka raise her eyebrow slightly only enough that he picked it up.

Jin did as Moka told him and jumped slightly as he noticed exactly what she was talking about and felt really curious.

'Hey Moka how did you know about the whole eye idea?' Jin mentally asked as he smirked when he seen Moka's face go red.

'I don't know really... just a lucky guess' Moka tried to defend herself.

'I don't think so I take it that Tsukune has not really pleased you yet has he?' Jin smirked.

Before Moka could mentally say anything Jin told Toa "Hey Toa why don't you and Moka go talk so I can talk to Tsukune for a minute and I will come and get you when I am done ok?"

"Ok Jin just be careful" Toa said while turning to Moka, "Let's go sit down so we can talk."

"Be careful you two," Tsukune said with a little worry in his voice that everyone could pick up on.

"Dude they will be fine," Jin reassured him.

As Moka and Toa walked off Jin put his arm around Tsukune's shoulders and whispers in his ear "Dude you know Moka is waiting for you to help her get rid of some of the lust and desire that she has stored away just waiting for you."

Jin laughed as he seen Tsukune's face go bright red as he said that and also added "don't worry dude I still have to help Toa with it because she is making it a little more obvious that she wants it, oh and by the way you two are invited to dinner tonight I have a surprise for Toa that I want you two to be there for it."

"What is the surprise exactly?" Tsukune curiously asks.

"Well I am going to ask Toa to marry me, haven't you asked Moka yet?" Jin said.

"NO" Tsukune said a little too loud and caused both Moka and Toa to both look back but Jin just signaled that everything was ok.

"Why not?" Jin asked.

"Because we just started dating today," Tsukune told him.

"Ok maybe you can help me pick out a ring for Toa could you?" Jin asked him.

"Sure when?" Tsukune asked.

"Now" Jin said and quickly turned around and told Toa "Hey Toa why don't you and Moka go to the house and get dinner ready, ok."

"Sure what are you two going to do?" Toa asked Jin.

"We are going to pick something up in town," Jin told her.

"Ok see you soon," She said.

"See you soon Moka," Tsukune told Moka.

"See you Tsukune," Moka said as she gave Jin a death glare and he received the message loud and clear as he gave her thumbs up indicating that it will be ok.

(Time Skip: 1 hour in town)

"Thank you please come again soon young sirs," the clerk said as they left the jewelry store.

"Ok we have the pop and the ring which pretty much broke me," Jin said as he sighed.

"Dude come on you know she is worth it if you are willing to marry her," Tsukune stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Yea your right let's get home to the girls what do you say?" Jin asked him.

"Sure I miss Moka already," Tsukune said.

"Oh and by the Way Tsukune don't say anything about what I told you about the lust thing around Toa because if she found out I knew then I would make her a widow before we are married because she would kill me," Jin stated before Tsukune could say anything.

"Ok I won't mention anything," Tsukune reassures him.

(In Jin and Toa's apartment)

"Wow this is a nice place that you have her Toa," Moka tells her while looking at the clock.

"Don't worry yourself Jin can take care of them while they are out he help you didn't he?" Toa assured her.

"Yea I guess you are right, thanks Toa" Moka said while giving her a smile.

"No problem Moka," Toa said while taking a drink of tea.

"So have you and Jin made love yet?" Moka asked bluntly, 'Dang I am being really blunt a lot lately Ura-chan quit messing with me,' she mentally says to the rosary.

'I AM DOING NO SUCH THING' Ura-chan tells her through the rosary while laughing her but off.

Moka barely caught Toa's reaction to her question and she softly pats her on the back.

Toa as if it is a reflex she spits out her tea and coughs at the question, "Now where did that come from?" She asks Moka while coughing.

"Well I could hear lust in your voice earlier today," Moka said.

"It was that obvious?" Toa asked Moka and she also said as Moka nodded, "Do you think that Jin noticed?"

"Not until I said something to him I swear he can be as dense as Tsukune sometimes," Moka told her.

"O well what did he say to that?" Toa asked her with a glint in her eyes and Moka knew that glint it was the glint that she got when Tsukune told her that he loved her.

"He said that he understands and that he was going to take care of it and he was sorry to make you wait so long," Moka halfway lied to her there was no way that she was going tell her about Jin catching her with all of the lust that she has.

"We're home," Was all that Moka heard before she seen a flash of pink go right by her face and mentally said 'Sorry Jin.'

'Why are you apologizing' he mentally thought. 'You will see in 3,2,1, now.' THUD. 'That is why.' She mentally told him.

"Wow this is a surprise why are you so excited Toa," Jin asked while faking being surprised as he was also in a little amount of pain.

"Well Moka told me that you were going to take care of me and also make love to me tonight," She says in a squeal.

'Did you really say all of that Moka?' Jin asked Moka mentally.

'Almost all of that,' Moka answered him mentally.

'What do you mean Almost?' He asks her mentally.

'Well I didn't say the tonight part,' she mentally tells him.

'Ok, I figured that you would wind up telling her, 'He mentally stated.

"Well is dinner almost ready I am pretty hungry?" Jin asked Toa while Tsukune and Moka nodded.

As Toa walked back to the kitchen to set the tables Jin turned to Tsukune and told him "Hey go and tell Moka quietly what I am planning on doing and that I would really appreciate if both of you were to stay the night here we have a guest room."

"Ok Jin," Tsukune said as he walked over to Moka and sat down and started talking to her and she looked up and gave Jin a nodded to say that she was okay with it.

"Hey Toa Tsukune and Moka are going to stay the night ok?" Jin asked his girlfriend in the kitchen.

"Ok that sounds amazing we finally have some friends, just show them to the guest bedroom," Toa answers back to Jin.

"Ok, Tsukune and Moka if you would please follow me," Jin said as he walked through the apartment.

As they are walking through the hallway Jin stops in front of a room and turns around to face both Tsukune and Moka to talk to them.

"Ok Moka Tsukune told you why I asked you to stay the night right?" Jin asked and sighed when Moka shook her head no and Tsukune rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Ok I asked you to stay because I am planning a surprise for Toa and I want you to be here to witness it," Jin told her.

"Ok what are you planning?" Moka asked him.

"I am planning on asking her to marry me," Jin told her as if he had just thought about the idea.

"Well that is great for you," Moka told him, "May I see the ring?"

"Sure," Jin said as he took the box out his pocket and Tsukune stood there on watch duty.

"This is beautiful who helped you pick it out?" Moka asked.

"Your boyfriend that is why we went to town earlier today," Jin said as he seen Tsukune stiffen up as he said the word 'boyfriend'.

"Tsukune what are you nervous about you are the one who told me that you two were dating earlier today," Jin said before he noticed his mistake as Moka started purring from Moka and the death glare from Tsukune.

"Oh Tsukune..." Moka purred.

"Whoa hold it there pussy cat your room is right here and dinner is in 30 minutes so you better be ready by then ok?" Jin stated and quickly ran away as Moka growled and hissed at him when he said that.

"Well we have 30 minutes we better make the best of it," Moka purred seductively in Tsukune's ear.

'I am going to kill Jin when I see him again,' Tsukune thought.

(Time skip: 30 minutes later)

"Wow that was fun Tsukune, when can we have more fun?" Moka asked seductively.

Before Tsukune could answer there was a knock at the door and a feminine voice came through as it said:

"Dinner is ready you two lovebirds," Toa said as she walked away giggling.

"Do you think they heard?" Moka asked a little worried.

"I don't know maybe we should ask them," Tsukune said but received a THWACK on the head for punishment.

"That was not funny Tsukune," Moka stated bluntly 'Dang it Ura-chan stop messing with me.'

'LIKE I SAID BEFORE IT WASN'T ME,' Ura-chan replied.

"Ok sorry Moka lets just go and eat ok," Tsukune said hurt.

Moka had tears in her eyes as she heard Tsukune talk like that and she wrapped her arms around her back as she sobbed into his shirt and cried into him for comfort.

"Moka why are you crying?" Tsukune asked concerned if what he said was really that bad.

"Because I hurt you again," Moka said as she started to calm down and got up to get ready for dinner when she was dragged back to the bed and Tsukune as he kissed her to make her feel better.

"You didn't hurt me, I felt hurt because I said something that upset you again I can't seem to keep from making you made so don't think that it was your fault ok?"

He asked as he kissed her again and pulled back to examine her expression With a gleam on her face she happily says "Ok boyfriend," she adds emphasis on boyfriend.

"Ok girlfriend lets go to dinner before they get to mad," Tsukune tells Moka before kissing her quickly and walking out the door to the kitchen.

"Glad that you two could join us," Toa says as the two lovebirds walk out to the kitchen to eat.

Jin looked at Toa to see if she could smell the strange scent as well and gave her a wink before saying:

"So it seems like someone had some fun," Jin said as he noticed both of them stiffen up and blush before they sputtered out:

"B-b-but h-h-how d-did you k-k-know?" Moka sputtered.

'I can smell it on you your pheromone levels are sky high and it is giving me and Toa a headache,' Jin mentally tells her.

'Wow this is embarrassing,' Moka mentally says.

'Don't worry about it Moka that is why I said that in the hallway in the first place,' Jin mentally tells her.

'You knew that we were going to do that?' Moka asked.

'Yea pretty much so I decided to try and help push you two to where you needed to be, and it worked, so please don't be mad at me,' Jin mentally told Moka.

'I'm not mad at you I just want to thank you,' Moka told him mentally.

'Well then you are welcome, and let's eat before the food gets cold,' Jin mentally said.

As they all ate dinner Jin started to get a little nervous about the upcoming proposal.

'Don't tell me you are going to back out now Jin,' Moka mentally prodded him.

'I'm not this is harder than you think,' Jin said mentally.

'You love her don't you?' Moka asked.

'Yes I love her more than the entire world,' Jin answered.

'Then do it,' Moka finished not leaving room to argue.

'Fine here goes nothing,' Jin mentally prepared himself.

"Toa this is something that I have been meaning to ask you," Jin started as he stood up and walked over beside the said pink haired girl and kneeled beside her chair as he pulled out the ring from his pocket.

Toa's eyes went wide as she covered her mouth and tears started to form in her eyes as Jin asked:

"Will you marry me Toa?" Toa took a minute to catch her breath as she finally answered:

"Of course I will marry you Jin I love you more than anything in the world."

"I love you too Toa," Jin said as they started to make out.

"Hello we are still here," is all the couple heard before another sound echoed throughout the house.

_PLINK!_

A/N: Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger but this chapter is already to long wont be long before I have chapter 2 up.


	2. Secrets Out

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Dragonaut or Rosario Vampire.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"What was that noise?" Jin asked before an evil aurora filled the room.

"That would be Moka," Tsukune nervously said as he backed away with Moka's Rosary in hand.

"What is that in your hand?" Toa asked Tsukune.

"Um well this thing is the one thing that probably will get me killed," Tsukune stated scared out of his mind.

'So I am having the effect that I wanted on him this is great I have him right where I want him,' Moka thought to herself or so she thought.

'So you meant to do this huh?' Jin mentally asked her.

'Who is that?' Moka mentally asked shocked.

'It's Jin who else would it be?' Jin rhetorically asked.

Moka looked to her left and right beside Tsukune was Jin holding Toa's hand which showed off the engagement ring.

"So you finally grew a pair and asked her to marry you?" Moka asked with a little kindness in her voice, and turned to Tsukune "When are you going to ask us to marry you?"

"Whenever you want Moka," Tsukune told her.

"Hmm how about tomorrow? I expect ring and everything." Moka told him.

"Sure Moka," Tsukune obediently said.

"Dude why do you take all of this from her? Why don't you just stand up to her?" Jin said before he noticed his mistake, "Wait are you a vampire?"

"Yes, I am Moka Akashiya a proud vampire and I will forget that I heard that as you are my new friends but just so that you know that both Tsukune and I are vampires, show them Tsukune," Moka finished when she seen the disbelief in their eyes.

"But I don't want to because I might hurt everyone," Tsukune nervously said.

"Don't worry Tsukune I am right here and I will stop you from hurting anyone and besides I doubt that you will hurt them because they are dragons," Moka assured him.

"Jin how do she know that we are dragons?" Toa asked her fiancée.

"Umm well ever since I fought that rapist earlier today I can somehow talk with Moka through my mind and whatever I think she can hear and whatever she thinks I can hear and she also saw my wings," Jin said all in one breath.

"O well that is fine as long as… wait you two can mind talk!" Toa squealed as the realization hit her.

"Yea it is a surprise to us too," Jin stated.

"Not really," Moka bluntly put in.

"What do you mean not really?" Jin asked with the don't get me killed look on his face.

"Well the leaders of each breed can speak with each without using their mouths so as you can see I am the leader of the vampire clan or the queen and Jin is the leader of the dragon clan or the king," Moka says.

'Really I never knew that,' Jin says mentally.

'Yea it has been that way for generations,' Moka said mentally.

"Wow so this means that I am going to be the queen of all the dragons?" Toa asks excited.

"That is right Toa you will be the queen and Jin will be the king as in our case Tsukune will be the king and I will be the queen," Moka answered her question.

"Wow this is great news Toa so are you going to like being a queen over all of the dragons?" Jin asked his future queen.

"Of course I am going to love it as long as I am by your side Jin," Toa answered him.

"Well that is true Toa you are going to go everywhere Jin goes and he is not to leave your bedside if you were to get sick or pregnant," Moka finished.

"You see Toa I will never… PREGNANT what do you mean by that Moka?" Jin asked as realization hit him of what she said.

"Well I meant what I said you are going to wind up sitting next to Toa in the bed for nine months giving her what she wants no matter what it is and if something comes up that needs you then someone else will take over for you and you are not allowed to leave the room," Moka explained to Jin who just stood mouth on the floor.

"Wow that sounds perfect, Jin do you want to start a family now?" Toa asked this time with enough lust in her voice that everyone in the room could hear it especially Jin.

"Sure Toa whatever you want I am just going to take a shower and I will be right with you go wait in our room for me, Tsukune can I talk to you first?" Jin stated with finality in his voice.

"Don't take to long honey I will be waiting," Toa purred seductively at Jin.

"Sure thing babe," Jin answered as he thought, 'When did she pick that up? Moka!'

'What I didn't do anything to her I just rubbed off on her and I didn't mean to it is just all of the lust that she has so u better not keep her waiting and what do you want Tsukune for?' Moka mentally asked him.

'Just some guy talk don't worry I will send him right back to you when I am done talking to him,' Jin told her mentally.

'You better or I will hunt you down and show you your place,' Moka warned him.

"Hey bud so tell me are you ready to be a parent?" Jin asked Tsukune as both Moka and Toa went into their separate rooms to prepare for the coming night.

"Yea I have been ever since you set me up last night," Tsukune scolded him.

"Hey man I had to do it because if I didn't then she was going to hurt me and you told me that you loved her and I thought it was best that she knew how you felt about her seeing as you weren't going to call her your girlfriend anytime soon if I hadn't said anything," Jin informed him.

"Well still I wish you would have told me what you were planning if it involved my love life," Tsukune told Jin.

"Well it is best that you get back to Moka before she comes to show me my place," Jin told Tsukune.

"Ok o and good luck with Toa," Tsukune stated as he walked back to the guest room.

"Thanks man" was all that Tsukune heard as he shut the door behind him.

As Jin stepped in the shower he thought about all that Moka had told him and decided that just like Tsukune that since he loved Toa more than anything else and that she was going to be his wife he decided that he is ready to become a father as well, with that in mind he stepped out of the shower and walked to his and Toa's room and prepared to take the first step to parenting as he opened the door.

_A/N: Sorry for the short chapter it is just that I didn't have much to put into this chapter but next chapter will be called: _Freshman year and beginning of Parenthood. _Please Read and review._


End file.
